Killing The Truth
by keelz20
Summary: Caitlin spends her time with her father who is now taking her to the black order, but who is her father and will Allen be surprised.


The silence was a hideous monster that invaded the security of Caitlin's home. The quiet stillness that seemed to freeze time was horrid for a four-year old girl. Throughout her life, Caitlin had been surrounded by festivity, celebration laughter. Even when Mother tucks her in bed, there would always be the soft melody of her music box to lull her to slumber. When she awoke, the bustle of the maids below and the cackle of the birds greeted her with raucous enthusiasm. Yet, as of this dark moment, Caitlin heard nothing. Not even the faint scurrying of the disgusting rats, or the terrifying call of the owls. The hush scared her.

Caitlin hugged Chelsea, her doll, closer. She tried to stifle the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes and soak the cloth that covered them. Mother had said to wear it and not take it off or she would be very sad and cry. Caitlin didn't want Mother to cry. So she wore the blindfold and sat quietly on her little white chair.

The whole house made not one sound.

She laid her cheek against Chelsea's. She was so scared and she couldn't even see! She thought of Mother and that brought a smile to her face. Thinking of Mother always calmed her and made her happy. Mother was very good and Father was even better. Father always bought toys for her and made her laugh and would play with her when he came home. He also loved Mother very much and that made Caitlin happy. Thinking about them, Caitlin began to sing a song that Mother taught her when she was scared, so that she would not cry.

Hush, little flower, oh sweet little flower...

A thud reached Caitlin's ears and she stopped singing. It sounded like someone was coming up the stairs! Then there was another thud. Caitlin smiled. It's Mother!

So, Caitlin continued to sing, this time louder.

Cry not for the sun shall return...

The sound of the footsteps came closer, and it began to sound louder. Caitlin sang the next line, hoping that Mother would hear her and remove the blindfold.

Smile, little flower, oh sweet little flower...

Caitlin heard the footsteps stop. There was the deafening silence again.

Cry not for the sun shall return...

She heard the sound of a door opening, its hinges creaking. She smiled to Mother. She was happy that Mother found her. "Hello, Mother!" She exclaimed joyfully.

caitlin heard Mother come closer, the sound of the floorboard creaking beneath her weight. When Mother stop in front of her, Caitlin said, "Take of the blindfold, Mother. I want to see you."

Hands combed through her hair and Caitlin felt Mother's fingers untying the knot of the cloth behind her head. She felt the cloth fall from her cheeks softly, like it was made of air. She giggled as it tickled her neck. Caitlin opened her eyes.

She couldn't see Mother properly because it was very dark in the room. She could only see her white dress. Caitlin stood and hugged Mother.

"I missed you, Mother." Mother returned her embrace, but Caitlin was saddened that Mother did not speak. She looked up, her chin against the velvet white cloth of her bodice.

Mother's face was clouded by the dark, and Caitlin couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. "Mother, let's find Father."

other stood and held out her hand. Caitlin smiled and took it, her other hand clutching Chelsea to herself.

They went out of the room and came down the stairs, Caitlin holding on to Mother's hand tightly. She was scared that the house was very dark. There were no lights, and the maids weren't around. When they reached the living room, Caitlin let go of Mother's hand to sit on the couch, whose back was turned to them. Mother stayed in her place, not moving an inch.

Slowly, Caitlin made her way to the couch, the feeling of fear intensifying as she came closer. When she stepped in front of the coach, her voice was stuck in her throat and she was unable to scream.

Her mother was lying on the coach, her eyes staring at her and something red was dripping by her neck. Caitlin took a step backward and tripped on something. She turned her head and gasped. Father was on the floor, the same red water was all over his favourite white shirt.

"Mother! Father!" Were they sleeping? Why won't they wake up? "Wake up! Wake up!"

Her parents did not respond. Caitlin began to cry, not understanding why her parents won't wake up and cuddle her. She felt the tears trail down her cheeks.

Hush, little flower...

A feminine voice sang and made Caitlin look up. There was the woman who she thought was Mother standing behind the couch. Suddenly, Caitlin felt her heart beat faster and she couldn't hold back the cry she gave out

The woman moved from behind the couch and came towards her. She extended a hand to Caitlin, her other behind her back. Caitlin looked at the woman and, for the first time, saw her face, though only the eyes. They were the colour of violet.

Take it, they seem to beckon.

Caitlin hushed her cries and took the woman's hands. She was very nice when she was so scared upstairs. She would go with her and find out what's wrong with Mother and Father. She came closer to the woman.

"Thank you, lady."

Caitlin saw the woman smile, and she felt cold fear grip her insides. Then the woman brought out her other hand, and saw what it was holding. Caitlin couldn't take her eyes off it. She was glued to the shining object that reflected her face. In the reflection, Caitlin could see her blue eyes and brown hair. She also saw the tears spilling. And the fear.

She finally realized what it was.

Caitlin screamed. She jerked herself away, screaming, but the hand that was gripping hers was too strong. She screamed and screamed.

Yet the knife was still coming.

Oh little flower...

Caitlin fell to the ground with a 'thump' the doll still in her hand. the lady pulled the knife out as the blood sprayed across her innocent face. The lady stood above her, licking the dripping crimson blood off her hand. The lady turned to walk out the dark silent house, when a flash of green came from the little girl.

"So it was you", the lady said as she walked back over to the little girl. The little girl raised her bloody hand to her mother on the couch as the clear blue tears ran down her face. The lady stepped on the girl harshly. Caitlin gave out a weak cry, unable to stop the lady who she thought was her mother. The lady continued until she heard the front door open with a creaked.

**Well this was my first chapter and I don't know if I want to continue, review and tell me if you like it and I might continue on the holidays with start in a week and a half.**


End file.
